House Of The Rising Sun
by yinyang754
Summary: One last job...yeah,once you get into this life, there's no way out.(sequel to Help Me Through The Night and Grand Theft Mercenary)
1. Chapter 1: Pushed too far

'I don't know what Weston wants with this kid. He just said to bring her here.' An unfamiliar voice say, which wakes Carly up. 'In a strange building and...i'm tied up. We just had to rob that damn bank.' Carly says,using her tied up legs to kick a table leg...knocking a knife down.

'You roided up idiots. Leaving a weapon unattended.' She says, turning onto her side and grabs the knife, cutting the rope on her arms, freeing them and does the same thing to her legs. Hearing her phone ring, she stands up and grabs it, answering the call before anyone else could hear her.

'About time you called...Foundry building in Murietta Heights...i'm in trouble, Jack. Bring everyone that you can and all the firepower you have. We're going to finish this once and for all.' Carly says,hanging up and sends an S.O.S text to everyone she can think of, puts her phone away and hides in a dark corner as a Merryweather soldier walks a cold smile on her face, she sneaks up on him, grabbing him and slitting his throat,killing him.

'You guys messed with the wrong girl.' She says, taking his bullet proof vest,carbine rifle and automatic pistol,thankful that both are equipped with silencers and puts the vest on over her to live or die in LS tank top,strapping it until it's tight enough.

If she gets out of this alive, Devin Weston is a dead man walking!

Meanwhile(Johnny's p.o.v)

'Foundry in Murietta Heights! Bring all the men and firepower possible and meet me there!' I say, hanging up and reload every weapon that i have. 'Devin Weston, you son of a bitch! You've gone too damn far this time!' I say before grabbing my weapons and put them in the lost mc van, then get in and drive off!

We just had to rob that damn bank!

The biggest bank in the united states!

Now Weston has Carly held hostage!

I'm gonna enjoy making him suffer before he dies!

(Uh oh! Back into the fire again! Until next time...)


	2. Chapter 2: Plan A never works

'Damn it! The kid's trying to escape!' I hear one of them say. What the hell am i thinking?! One kid against twenty jacked up mercenaries?! Of all the trouble that i've gotten into lately, this has got to be the worst!

Well, the odds have been against me before... you know what ? Screw the odds! If Ivory Smith of all people couldn't kill me, these roided up assholes don't have a chance in hell!

I grab the silenced pistol and shoot one in the neck, killing him. 'ComSit! Walking combat situation!' One of them yells as i take off in the other direction, towards the door...until one of them knocks me out.

Unknown p.o.v

'I have to hand it to you, kid. You're a lot tougher than DW said but you can't outrun us.' I say, picking the unconscious girl up off of the ground and throw her over my shoulder, take her to a nearby room and throw her in there.

This better be worth it, i thought after closing the door. I got into this line of work for the wrong reasons. If only i had known that nearly a decade ago.

She's just a kid but you never go against the boss!

Meanwhile (Johnny's p.o.v)

' Lester, i wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't an emergency! Call Michael and Trevor immediately and have them meet me at the foundry building.' I say before hanging up and get out of the van as Franklin walks out of his house. 'The hell are you doing here? Where's Carly?' He says.

'Weston hired some Merryweather Mercs to kidnap Carly!' I say before Franklin pulls his phone out and calls someone.

'Lester, i've got a problem that you could help me with! All of us have a problem that you could help us with...alright, we'll be right there!' Franklin says before hanging up and we get in the van, a shocked look on his face. 'That's a lot of weapons, Johnny! We'll bring the National Guard down on us!' He says.

'Yeah well this city's going to turn into a war zone, kid. We're going to need every weapon and everyone that can help us!' I say before driving off to Murrietta Heights.

I just hope that all of us don't end up killing eachother in the process!


	3. Chapter 3:They pull us back in

_'Well, plan A is shot to hell!'_ Carly thought, picking herself up off of the ground and putting her hand on her right eyebrow, pulls it back and sees blood. 'That roided up jackass just had to hit me where my scar is.' She says before hearing the door open and reaches for the stolen gun, surprised when it's not one of the mercenaries.

In fact, she's never seen him before but he throws someone else in the room and looks at her.

'Oh. Hey, sleeping beauty. Now you two can keep eachother company until you die.' He says, slamming the door shut and locking it. Before she can say anything, the new prisoner mutters something about feeling like he ran in front of that issi again and opens his eyes, staring right at her.

'Carly, you just can't stay out of trouble. Bad young girl.' Jack says as Carly helps him stand up. 'There you go, calling me young again. How'd they catch you? I thought that you were out of town.' Carly says, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

' _Damn, that hurt! Now they grabbed a smartass merc!'_ Carly thought as Jack reaches his hand out, trying to assess the damage that Merryweather caused. 'I'm ok, i've had worse injuries. Devin Weston, that prick.' She says, causing Jack to give her a strange look.

'Yeah, that's my father's temper but right now, i've got murder on my mind.' She says before handing him one of the weapons. 'You thinking what i'm thinking, Jack?' She says before he takes the weapon.

'Just when we thought that we were out, they pull us back in.' Jack says.

'Lets give these overpaid security guards hell.' Carly says.


	4. Chapter 4:War to end all wars

**Carly's p.o.v**

'How many can you see, kiddo?' Jack says as he and i crouch out of the eyesight of the Merryweather Mercs. I did a quick head count, seeing that more of them are dead.

'I killed two of them. Don't know who got the others but they're only five left.' I say, keeping my voice low as i reach for my 'borrowed' gun. If those guys don't get here soon, we're screwed!

'Sorry, you were...spacing out.' Jack says after i flinch when he touches my shoulder.

'Remind me to kill your brother.' I say. That's the same shoulder that Ivory shot me in.

'The son of a bitch shot you?!' Jack says, raising his voice and startling several Merryweather guards. Before we can react, they fall to the ground...and i see Johnny and Franklin with taser guns.

'Holy...when did you call them?' Jack says, surprised.

'Texted, not called.' I say as they run upstairs to us, Johnny picking me up and hugging me. Oh, i never thought that i would see him again. 'It's just a cut, i'm alright.' I say as Johnny touches the cut near my eye. I've been injured worse.

'Hey, i don't want to break up your little reunion here but we've got more bad dudes coming and i don't know how long Lamar and the Lost MC can hold them off.' Franklin says before Johnny and i let go...hearing arguing nearby. Dad and Trevor.

'Our final showdown with a private army...and you're bringing a rifle?!' I hear Trevor shout as we walk over to them.

'About fucking time that you showed up! What are we doing trying to save your asses if you're gonna kill eachother?!' Franklin says.

'We have bigger problems than you two trying to kill eachother. Put it aside.' I say.

'Fuck it!' Trevor shouts, lowering the Assault MG. 'Where you want me?' He says.

'Over towards the entrance. Dad, Franklin, you stay here. Jack, Johnny, we'll take the one on the right. Best chance of us surprising them is to attack from different angles.' I say before we all split up, taking cover in our assigned positions...ready to lure Merryweather and FIB soldiers into a trap.


End file.
